In recent years, it is becoming more useful for people in both offices and in the home to drink bottled water rather than water from a water tap. Countless other situations exist where water is difficult to obtain or where the quality of available water leaves much to be desired. In many cases this also creates a need to carry the water from the place where it was purchased to the place where it will be used. Accordingly, there have been some attempts to provide on-site water generation to alleviate these problems. Virtually all of these attempts have utilized more traditional methods of conventional compressors, refrigerant, and evaporator and condenser coils. Some attempts have been made to extract water vapor from the air using thermoelectric technology on a small scale, such as with a closet dehumidifier. All known attempts have ignored the benefit of using cooled air for reasons other than cooling a small confined area, as is the case with refrigerators found on aircraft.